Dare To Differ?
by KDHearts
Summary: About a half-demon from the same time as Kagome that joins Inuyasha & co on their adventures. Rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

Dare To Differ? – An Inuyasha Fanfic

Okay, my first try at a fanfic.

Go easy on me please. I would prefer nice/helpful comments and not have confidence crushing ones, I hardly have enough confidence as it is (not saying anybody on this site is evil)...

Some InuYasha characters will not appear until the last paragraph... and the first chapter drags on for a while... hahahah...

I have a few OC's, but there's nothing wrong with that. And one of my OC's is the main character, but it won't get in the way of things... hopefully. I'm not very good at romance, so bear with me (it won't have romance anyway). So, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try not to stop updating it, even if people don't like it (then what's the point in that o.O oh well...). And don't ask about the random names, I was bored to tears, so I just made 'em up (unless they're real names?), except of course Kisa and Karen.

Oh and sorry if the Inuyasha characters are a bit/a lot OOC.

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Other Anime's mentioned belong to their creators.

* * *

Chapter 1

The morning sunlight shone through the curtains. Lii stretched out his little black legs. He yawned and curled back into a ball of fluff. I sat up rubbing my eyes and as I heaved myself out of the bed Lii fell onto the floor with a loud THUMP! Lii looked up and meowed at me. I picked up Lii and rubbed his little belly and he purred as if there was no tomorrow. I placed him back onto the bed and he stared up at me tilting his head a bit.

"Lii, you know tilting heads is what dogs do!" I chuckled. Lii answered back with a little meow and began chasing his tail.

"That too!" I laughed.

I walked out of my room slipping on my slippers and pulling my dressing gown on. I slowly walked downstairs almost tripping up Lii's play toy. As the toy fell down the stairs Lii pounced on it and I laughed at the sight of a small kitten trying to 'kill' something much larger than him.

As I approached the T.V room someone opened the door on my face.

"Ow…" I said, not really bothering to check if I had a nosebleed.

"Oh gosh! I am so sorry honey!" Tsume cried out. "Are you okay?" She gasped at the sight of the red mark on my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine. It didn't hurt." I replied half asleep. I went into the T.V room and watched a couple of episodes of my favourite Anime's while Tsume nagged at me for not being careful.

I ran into the kitchen and got myself an omelette and fed Lii. After I had finished I walked into the hall to pick up Lii's toy, but it made my hair fall in front of my face.

As Dad walked by he saw me trying to blow my green hair out of my face.

"Koukon, I thought I told you to wear your necklace at all times!" Dad half-shouted.

"But Dad, no one's going to see me." I replied doing my infamous puppy-dog pout.

Dad put my necklace on me and my green hair turned black and my purple eyes turned blue. "I don't want anyone to find out you're a half demon." Dad said worriedly.

"What about Tsume?" I asked. "She's fine, plus she'll be your new step-mother." He replied with a smile on his face.

"Say WHAT!" I shouted almost scaring Lii half to death. Lii fell off the banister and pounced at my feet.

"Why would you get remarried so soon? Mum only died three years ago!" I shouted.

"Well, I love you and your Mum but, it's time to move on. We should stop living in the past Koukon. What would you do, rather follow a memory or live a normal life?" He asked with concerned eyes.

"I'd rather live in a memory." I answered with a tear in my eye.

"How would I ever be able to live a normal life if my Mum was a demon?" I murmured. I scooped Lii up and ran up the stairs.

I lied on my bed in my jeans, white top and pony-tailed hair. Lii meowed and licked at my hand. "I guess it's just you and me, Lii. Although you never met her, I bet that, you would have liked her too." I sighed.

"I better apologise to Dad, I don't want him being angry at me forever." I murmured rolling over. Lii meowed in reply.

I slowly walked downstairs and opened the door to the T.V room. Tsume was sat down watching T.V. I gave her a hateful stare, I don't think she noticed as she was too busy painting her nails yellow. '_Why yellow of all colours?_' I thought, I stared at her for a while, she had a book in her lap, which looked a lot like her diary.

She turned her head and saw me half-hiding behind the door.

"What do you want?" Tsume spat. "Your dad has gone to work, so it's just me and you. Wouldn't it be funny if I accidently hit your head on the door again?" she laughed.

I clicked my knuckles but slid behind the door. "Too bad Dad doesn't know your true nature. He'd brake up with you before you could say 'Mahogany'" I said.

"Why mahogany? You're such a freak. Well too bad, you should change your name to something more suitable, something that makes people cringe at your name." Tsume said casually, blowing her nails.

I left the room and closed the door behind me. I grabbed my crystal-like necklace.

'_Why was I born a Tiger Demon? Well at least it doesn't come with whiskers.' _I thought. I pulled my necklace off. I changed back and pulled my striped black and green tail out from underneath my trousers and twitched my green and black ears.

'_What Dad doesn't know won't hurt him.' _I thought. I put the necklace in my pocket.

Lii was playing with a ball and it slid underneath the T.V room door and he rammed into the door. It creaked open and he scrambled in after it, I heard a cry for help as if some one had abducted Lii. I opened the door and found Tsume holding Lii by the tail.

"Stop that!" I shouted. "Let him go!" Tsume dropped Lii but luckily he landed on all fours.

"Heh, this freakish kitten is just as freakish as its owner. But I guess saying that would be a compliment, you are way more freakish." Tsume chuckled.

Lii hid underneath the glass table hissing at Tsume. Tsume burst out into laughter.

"Why... why did I have to have a step-mother like you!?" I yelled.

I ran upstairs, trying not to go into a fit of rage.

I fell asleep for a couple of hours. When I woke up I crept downstairs and walked into the T.V room.

Tsume picked up Lii and started stroking him and started acting all gentle. "Better put your necklace on." She smiled.

Dad burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late guys, there was traffic." Dad said.

He peered round the corner.

"Koukon, I thought I told you to keep your necklace on at all times." He said with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

"I told her to put it on darling, she just wouldn't listen to me, and she even said she wishes I were dead." She said forcing herself to choke on oncoming tears.

"What!? I never said that! Dad…" I yelled. Dad sighed.

"Koukon, that wasn't nice. Just go to your room, you have school in the morning. When you get the chance, apologise to Tsume. You've caused enough trouble as it is." He commanded. He touched his hand to his forehead. "You are just so stubborn, I never used to have this much trouble." He sighed.

I lost my temper and punched the wall; it left a dent in it. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the staircase.

"Dad, listen..." I said, gritting my teeth.

"No, you listen. You should be more mature, you are 15! Act your age!" he yelled.

"But Dad… Tsume is evil, she calls me freakish. She even hurt Lii!" I said forcing myself not to cry.

"Look, stop blaming things on Tsume, she didn't do that. She would never, she's a kind gentle person, and I love her. If you can't stand that then…" He sighed. "…Just, get out of my sight." He murmured walking into the T.V room.

While I was in my room Lii was pouncing on the tassels on the rug. I put my necklace on and pulled the covers over myself. I soon fell asleep.

An alarm sounded and I crushed the clock to pieces. "Not again…" I said half asleep.

I heaved myself out of bed and started to brush my hair. I tied it up in a ponytail with a ribbon and put on my red middle school uniform.

"Why do these skirts have to be so… short?" I murmured. I hid my necklace under my collar, out of sight.

I grabbed my school bag and shovelled - yes shovelled - my schoolbooks into my bag. I walked downstairs only to find Lii lying on his back looking up innocently at me, cute.

I walked into the kitchen and as Tsume's toast popped out of the toaster I swiped them and took a bite. I grinned at Tsume; happy she couldn't tease me while Dad was at home.

After eating breakfast I walked out of the door waving bye to Dad and I walked down the path.

I met up with Kisa, one of my very best friends.

"So, how was your weekend Koukon?" She said joyfully.

"Dad's getting married to that snotty cow." I replied almost gagging at the thought.

"I see why you seem upset then. Don't worry; I'll take care of you!" She said happily. Nothing could upset Kisa, or so it seems.

"So, how was your weekend?" I asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, me and Karen went out on Sunday for lunch." She replied. "Sorry you didn't come. We did call but Tsume answered and said you were busy." She said, hoping Tsume hadn't lied, again.

"That COW!" I yelled with fire in my eyes.

"P-Please do be quiet Koukon." Kisa stammered.

Karen turned around the corner. "Um… is this a bad time?" Karen said being half-serious.

"No… it's just the cow." I said trying to calm down.

"The cow? Oh you mean Tsume!" She laughed.

Well here we all are. Kisa the shy one, Karen the outgoing one and me the big headed loudmouthed loser. Ha-ha. Proud to be one too!

When we got to the school gates we saw Eijiko and his gang of bullies.

"What are they doing here so early, looking for some targets?" I whispered.

Eijiko stared at me sinisterly. "Although I don't like hitting girls, I might make an exception for Koukon." He laughed evilly.

"Damn it, he's going after you Koukon." Karen whispered out of concern.

"Don't be so concerned, he's only human." I whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karen asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered back.

Eijiko started to approach me. "Word on the street is that your old man's getting remarried." He said sternly.

"Yeah, what is it to you?" I spat walking closer. "How is a word supposed to get on the street anyway?" I asked, pretty baffled by that.

"Don't act so smart loser!" He grumbled. He grabbed my neck and started to squeeze.

I gasped for air but it was no use, he had a tight grip. "KOUKON!" Kisa shouted. Karen pulled Kisa behind her.

Eijiko chuckled. "Is this the best you can do?" He said.

"No, but is that all you can do?" I laughed. He stared at me annoyingly.

"You… You are dead!" He yelled. To his luck no one had yet arrived, no teachers, nothing. He squeezed tighter and I started choking and my head started to throb.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my throat.

"W-What! H-How?" He stammered. Eijiko started to back off and I closed in and gave him a well-deserved punch in the nose.

He grabbed his nose and the scent of blood flowed into the atmosphere.

Eijiko ran off with his gang.

"Wow Koukon, I'm surprised." Karen said amazed.

"Me too Karen, me too." I said.

"Well, at least we survived." Kisa said looking at my red throat.

Me, Kisa and Karen walked over to some benches and sat down. I rubbed at my neck while gazing up at the clouds.

"Does it still hurt?" Kisa asked.

"Nah, its fine!" I smiled.

"That loser should be taught a lesson!" Karen said jumping up excitedly. "We could pull an awesome prank!" Karen started punching her fists through the air.

"Looks more like you want to hold a battle royal and beat the crud out of him…" I sighed.

"I wish!!" Karen laughed, "I was thinking more along the lines of water balloons!"

I got up off the bench. "Is that it?" I asked, a bit unimpressed. "That's got to be really unoriginal." I said.

"That's why I want to fill them with custard!" Karen laughed.

"And how do you suppose we fill balloons with… custard…?" I asked.

"Oh, leave that to me." Karen said laughing almost evilly.

"Umm… guys… D-Don't you think that's a b-bad idea?" Kisa stammered.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" Karen answered. "You don't have to be involved at all!" Karen stated.

And so starts the day Karen has an idea of mass mayhem and destruction. I hope all goes well…

Around 8am people started to arrive. Some of them were chatting about the entrance exams that were going to come up. But luckily at the moment we have a long way.

Karen was pacing thinking about her genius plan and Kisa was just watching her.

"You know… I was thinking Koukon… Maybe we should steal Tsume's diary." Karen said in thought. "It could have some pretty awesome secrets…" She said playing around with her thumbs.

"Ha, you don't know the half of it." I murmured.

"What was that?" Karen asked, still deep in thought.

"Nothing. I can steal it tonight and tell you about it tomorrow if you want." I suggested.

"Great idea!" Karen shouted, attracting a few unwanted faces.

"What's this? Thinking of a new way to be dorkier." Laughed a girl.

She's one of those snotty popular types who go around picking on people who are 'less popular'. In my view, popularity sucks! Well just to get this over with, she has wavy brown hair and make-up splattered across her face, her name is Yumi.

Karen stared at her.

Well… you ever heard the phrase 'If looks could kill, we'd be dead by now'? Well… that's the look Karen has towards Yumi…

"Better to be a dork than a snotty bitch." I replied smirking. Karen would have said something way more offensive but, we don't want any catfights here.

"Ooh… Nice comeback loser. Well I guess it's better to be that then a dork that attracts flies." Yumi laughed evilly. A few of her friends laughed as well.

Being called a dork is one thing but, something that…

Karen walked closer to Yumi. They were practically in each other's face. Although Karen is taller then Yumi.

"Take a bath and maybe use mouthwash, you smell like onions!" She laughed.

Karen slapped Yumi.

I looked over at Kisa, who was as frightened as ever.

I pulled Karen back behind me before anything else happened. Yumi was about the same height as me.

"Ha! Koukon you pig, get lost. You deserve to die!" Yumi snickered.

I lost my temper and hissed at her. She took a step back in surprise but got her confidence back.

There was a rustle in a bush, which caught everyone's attention thankfully. There was more rustling and a shadow soon moved. Whatever it was it could be an animal or someone spying on us. Probably an animal or bird though.

Yumi strutted of without another word flicking her hair behind her.

"What a slut!" Karen murmured. I started to laugh.

"Karen, that's not nice!" I laughed. Karen also started to laugh and Kisa just came over to us.

"M-maybe we should tell a teacher before things get out of hand." Kisa stammered.

"Nah, its fine. It's not like she's going to attack us or something." Karen sighed.

"Yeah she might break a nail, she only got a pedicure yesterday." I blurted out. Karen and I were in fits laughing again.

"How do you know that?" Karin said between laughs. "Can't you hear her talking to her friends? She speaks so loudly!" I asked while laughing.

"No… Do you have super hearing or something?" Karen laughed.

"If I did I'd be a spy." I sighed.

Kisa looked over at the bush where that, thing, was. "I wonder what that um… animal could have been." Kisa said in thought.

"I don't know. A stray dog maybe?" Karen replied.

I walked over to it and sniffed. It smelt like a dog but, not like a normal one. What could it be? Kind of human but, dog like.

Just as I was in thought the bell to go in went. My luck.

Me, Kisa and Karen walked into class and sat at our desks. I sat near the window, Karen sat in front of me and Kisa sat next to me. Yumi and her friends thankfully sat across the class from us.

I looked out of the window and spotted something slithering around in the bushes. It can't be a snake, unless it's a run away snake.

The teacher dropped a book in front of my face to wake me up.

"Koukon, I suggest you pay attention in class." The Teacher demanded. I looked up at her.

"Sorry Miss." I said apologetically.

She went to the board and started writing things on it about upcoming events and what not.

I looked out of the window again and spotted the slithering, only it was getting closer.

"Koukon!" The teacher shouted. I looked up and pointed outside.

"Miss I think there's something out there." I stated.

"Oh, stop messing about Koukon." The teacher sighed and walked over to the board.

I turned my head round again and I saw some kind of ugly frog-type-snake racing towards the window.

I quickly got out of my seat and crouched to the floor as it came crashing through the window. A lot of people were screaming and evacuating the school.

Only me, the teacher, Karen, Kisa and the thing were left in the room.

"Give me your powers!" It demanded facing me.

"Guys get out now!" I shouted.

Karen forced Kisa out of the classroom telling her I'd be safe. The teacher tried to argue but I assured her and she left.

Some one or something leapt over me and killed the demon.

"Hey, are you alright?" The person asked. I looked up and noticed he had long white hair, red robes and dog-ears. I couldn't see his face because he was turned around.

"Yeah." I replied standing up. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Inuyasha." He replied turning around to face me. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked looking a bit annoyed. He had golden amber eyes and he looked about 15 or 16.

"Koukon." I replied.

He came over to me and sniffed me.

"Why would a demon go after you, you're just a human." Inuyasha stated.

"Are you a half demon?" I asked.

"Yeah, hey I asked you a question first." Inuyasha snarled. I hissed at him, regrettably.

"Why you!" He shouted.

"SIT!" Shouted a girl's voice. Inuyasha fell to the ground and left a dent in it. I turned around and saw a girl in her school uniform outside the window.

"Hi Koukon, I'm Kagome." She said happily. Inuyasha got up and climbed out of the window.

* * *

Well that's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's too long, or if there's too much speach! My teacher in Yr 6 was always having a go at me for that X_X

Review please, and have a nice day! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Dare To Differ? – An Inuyasha Fanfic

Okay, this is Chapter 2 (as you can tell). Hope you enjoy this chapter just the same as you enjoyed the other (or more).

And the PoV changes a few times in this chapter, so I hope you don't get confused, or bored at how much it changes. But it was the only way I could write it. How is Koukon to know how they acted? Hahahah... It doesn't take too long anyways. I'm rambling again...

And again, sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Other Anime's mentioned belong to their creators. NOT ME!

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked away from the school.

I picked up my bag and ran after them. "Wait!" I shouted putting on my school bag.

I eventually caught up with them.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well I thought you might want to know why that demon came after me." I said pouting. Inuyasha glared at me but Kagome stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Go ahead Koukon." Kagome said.

"I think... well... it's because I'm a half demon, like Inuyasha." I said gulping. I think I can trust them. Inuyasha is also a half demon and Kagome seems kind. "Either that or i have something it wanted."

"You! A half demon! Ha! You don't even smell like one! You might have had a jewel shard or something." Inuyasha laughed.

I pulled off my necklace and I transformed.

Inuyasha stared at me for a moment looking at my tail and ears.

"A cat?" Inuyasha growled.

"Correction, Tiger. Repeat, Tiiigeerr." I stated. Cats and Tigers may be in the same family group, but they're completely different.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome laughed and started walking off. I put my necklace back on.

Me and Inuyasha followed her glaring at each other.

I followed them wherever they went, still constantly staring at Inuyasha and didn't realise we had reached some sort of shrine somewhere.

"Okay... Where are we?" I asked looking around and smelling the unfamiliar scents.

"If you weren't such an idiot you'd realise we're at a shrine in...uhm... Tokoyo." Inuyasha smirked

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, stamping her foot in frustration, causing Inuyasha to cower.

"You mean Tokyo?" I asked.  
"Uhm, but we're on the other side from yours..." Kagome said, laughing nervously.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

I looked around and laughed, because it was the only thing I could do.

I was lost. With an idiot.

"Don't worry, cats always return to their home if they get lost." Inuyasha smirked, folding his arms.

I stared at him. How can such a cool looking guy like him be so... annoying? And he's a jerk too.

Just what I need. To be lost somewhere on the other side of Tokyo with Mr. Poofy Pyjama Pants of Jerk Topia and Little Miss Oh-So-Helpful-But-Short-Tempered.

A chubby cat came over and rubbed it's head on my leg.

"Hello there!" I said happily, picking up the kitty. I rubbed the back of his ears and he purred like there was no tomorrow.

"Buyo!" Kagome said stroking the cat. I gave Buyo to Kagome and stared off into the town.

"How on Earth will I get back?" I asked to myself.

"How about you come have a drink and then Inuyasha will take you back, wont you Inuyasha!" Kagome said, but it sounded more like she demanded him to take me back.

We walked over to the house, but I spotted a little shed that smelled a bit like that demon, but also like curry. Somehow.

I scurried over curiously and found a well in there.

Inuyasha came over and hit me on the back. "Stop being a moron and come to the house." He said in annoyance.

He hit me too hard and I fell into the well.

You know what they say 'Curiosity Killed the Cat' but in this case 'Makes the Cat Fall down a Well.'

A weird purple light shone around me and I landed on the ground.

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V:

I looked down the well. "Whoops, my bad." I said blinking a couple of times.

"Inuyasha, Koukon what's taken you so long?" Kagome called, getting slightly impatient.

"Uhh... She 'fell' down the.... uh... well..." I replied, slightly confused at how she could get into the Warring States Era without having any connection to the sacred tree.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, coming up behind me and peering over the side. "Oh." She said finally.

* * *

Koukon's P.O.V:

I looked at the wall. "Inuyasha that wasn't funny!" I shouted. I waited there for a while.

"Inuyasha?" I called.

I looked up and found that there was no roof. No shed I know is roofless, not that I KNOW any.

I jumped out and looked around.

I was in a clearing surrounded by trees.

How did I get here?

I looked around trying to pinpoint where I was. I stretched my legs, seeing as that was quite a large jump. I was really pissed off at Inuyasha for hitting me causing me to fall down this stupid well.

I started to walk around, looking at the surrounding trees. I noticed some sort of path and followed it down to a small village.

I hid in the bushes to avoid being seen by the villagers.

They were farming and doing various other things, like sharpening spears, swords and arrows.

A bit medieval. Was I in one of _those_ villages?

I noticed a small fox demon pacing from one house to another, he looked troubled.

"Miroku, how long will Kagome be?" He asked sighing.

"However long it takes." A monk replied.

"Don't worry Shippo, it won't take too long." A woman replied, she had a VERY big boomerang.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V:

I continuously stared down the well, still not believing Koukon could have fallen down and had actually gone to the Warring States Era.

"So. Are we gonna go after her or what?" Inuyasha said, looking blankly at the bottom of the well.

"I suppose so." I sighed.

I jumped in before Inuyasha and transported to the 1500's again. I climbed back up and I was soon followed after by Inuyasha.

* * *

Koukon P.O.V:

I looked around, still taking in my surroundings. I noticed a yellow and black cat sat next to the woman. It had two tails, so I guess it's a demon too. The cat demon looked in my direction and meowed. This made the three people look in my direction. I ducked as fast as I could, hoping I wasn't noticed, but it was no use, the monk –I'm guessing he's called Miroku- started walking this way.

He was just about to touch the bush when something yanked me by the ear. I looked to my left and saw Inuyasha holding my ear.

"Ow. That hurts Inuyasha." I said, annoyed.

He dropped me and I stood up properly rubbing my now red left ear.

"Hey, you know, when you fall into a well it's not very good to go off, you could be killed." Inuyasha grunted.

"Heh, and I thought you were dog, turns out you're actually a pig too." I snapped, trying to get back at him.

"You!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'm a dog, not a pig like you!"

"I'm not a pig!" I shouted. "As I said before. Tiger. T-I-G-E-R" I said, spelling it out to him.

"Um... could we know what's going on here?" Miroku asked.

"I've been abducted by a witches pig." I stated. That comment made Inuyasha growl really loudly. Some of the villagers even stopped and stared, but continued soon afterwards just shrugging it off as if it were a daily routine.

"I'm not a pig you dolt!" Inuyasha growled.

"Neither am I, so get your facts right." I hissed at him.

"Inuyasha, sit boy..." Kagome said, eventually. Inuyasha was slammed straight into the ground, and I responded with a much needed 'ha-ha!'. Kagome sighed, and then looked up and smiled at everyone.

"Hey everyone! This is Koukon and she's a half Tiger demon." Kagome said smiling at the three people.

"You don't look like a demon." They all said together.

"I've been getting that a lot lately..." I sighed. Inuyasha then stood up.

"My name's Sango." The boomerang lady said smiling.

"Shippo." The fox demon said.

"Miroku." Miroku stated. He walked up to me with a cheeky smile and took hold of my hands. "Would you have the honour of bearing my children?"

I couldn't respond because a certain someone had used her boomerang to knock him out.

"Lecherous Monk!" Sango yelled.

"Seems like he does that all the time." I said, staring at Miroku. Everyone just nodded in reply, but Inuyasha just grunted, again.

"Well, let's go and shove you back down the well. I want to hunt for some more shards, and I don't want another person to hold me down." He said annoyed, again, pulling me by the ear and dragging me to the well.

He tried to push me down but I pulled his hand and flipped him into the well.

He fell yelling curses and eventually vanished.

"Good riddance." I sighed, turning on my heel and walking off back to the village.

"You know when he comes back he's probably going to throw a fit." Shippo assumed. He was on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku had a huge lump on his head from where Sango hit him, and he still seemed dazed.

Note to self; don't get on Sango's bad side, she's stronger than she looks.

We all walked off back to the village and sat in an old woman's house, uhh, cottage?

She's a really nice lady who just happens to be a priestess, and Kagome is one too. Her name is Kaede. They told us the story of what they were doing, who they are after and why.

It was interestingly boring. Dull. Useless. Moo...

Inuyasha finally came back, and it seemed he had forgotten his brain, if only he had one. Ah, Inuyasha reminds me so much of the Scarecrow from _The Wizard of Oz_. I can pretty much imagine Inuyasha saying 'If only I had a brain...' in the way the Scarecrow had said it.

Inuyasha grunted, again, and sat down, giving me death glares from across the room. How Fun.

Once we had finished talking Kaede asked me some questions...

"Ye are a half demon, correct?" She asked.

"Last time I checked, yes." I stated. Inuyasha grunted at this. He made a wierd smile.

"What kind are ye? And does ye know of any powers or have any weapons?" Kaede asked.

"Well. I'm a tiger demon, no and no, uhh, excluding teeth and claws." I answered, laughing nervously.

After much talking and Shippo telling me about the story of Kagome and Inuyasha being in love, using drawings. Causing Inuyasha and Kagome to blush, look away and deny their love entirely.

Shippo's drawings were pretty cute, and he also threw in some pictures about a wolf demon named Koga who also loved Kagome.

Inuyasha got annoyed at this, so he walked over to me.

"Go home!" He shouted at me.

"Right... my answer is..." I stood up and shouted at his face "GET BENT!!!" This made Inuyasha twitch. Ha-ha serves him right.

Kagome and the others sighed and rolled their eyes. Kagome finally spoke up.

"Wanna join us?"

"HELL NO!!" Inuyasha shouted. "She is not coming with us!"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do and if it means I get to annoy the hell out of Inuyasha, then yes." I answered, smiling evilly.

Inuyasha was a bit peeved off at the fact I was coming with them.

Kagome seemed happy though, she was finally able to talk about things to another person, things that Inuyasha and the others wouldn't ever dream of, things like T.V. Things. Things. Things. And more THINGS.

I went back to the future with Kagome on the hopes of changing my clothes and telling my dad I'm running away and never coming back. Right. That'll work. But then again neither would 'Oh I'm going to the 1500's for the next –hopefully- remainder of my life because I hate Tsume. Buh-Bye!'

So Kagome decided I would use my sheepish-ninja-like-skills-but-are-actually-demonic-skills to get my stuff and leave. Poor, poor Lii, being left with that... Pokémon?

We finally arrived back to my house, Inuyasha following with his hat. His nerdy nerdy hat. His Pokémon hat. His hat of doggy doom. Etc...

I climbed up to my bedroom window, followed by Inuyasha –he would be the spy... woohoo,

I opened the window and leaped in.

I found Lii curled up on my bed waiting for me. He picked up his ears and turned around and meowed at me. I picked him up and hugged him, listening to him purring.

I felt something tug my leg.

"Huhn?" I said blinking.

It was a hand that suddenly grabbed hold of my leg tightly. The hand was attached to an arm which was wearing a suit.

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S A ZOMBIE JEHOVAH'S WITNESS!!" I screamed.

Inuyasha stared at me blankly. "A what?" he asked, staring at me as if I was insane.

The zombie Jehovah's Witness came out from under my bed. It wasn't a zombie religious man, but my dad.

Oh... Fuh...ck...

"Koukon, where on Earth have you been, the school has reported you missing and they said a giant monster had abducted you." My dad shouted, hugging me. He looked like he was going to cry.

"I was at the curry house, with Bob here." I lied, pointing at Inuyasha.

"So, you're saying you ditched school to go off with a... cosplayer?" He asked staring at Inuyasha. "And I thought you hated curry?"

As soon as dad had let go of me I grabbed some random clothes and some trainers and jumped out of the window, with Lii on my shoulders.

Inuyasha jumped out. "And my name's not Bob, its Inuyasha!" He called back to my dad, following me out of the window.

I ran for it and bumped into Tsume, literally. Oh great joy...

"Koukon, honey, what are you doing? You're not running away are you. If you do we'll have to organise a search party!" She said, bursting into tears and started hugging me.

I rolled my eyes.

Dad soon joined us outside.

"Look. She's not running away, and I'm not kidnapping her. I'm taking her to a place where she will be accepted more then this place. If you don't like it, tough, cause the only way you'll find us if you go to the 1500's!" Inuyasha shouted at them. His eyes held a certain sparkle.

He took off his hat to reveal his dog ears.

"You're a half demon too?" Dad asked Inuyasha. "And what do you mean the 1500's!" he shouted, obviously scared I might leave him forever.

"Yeah, so what if I'm a half demon. And yes, I come from the 1500's." Inuyasha replied, snarling at him.

Dad looked at me with fear in his eyes. The same one that he gave me when the police threatened to put me in a care home after mum died, why they would I have no idea.

I sighed. I can't stand to see dad upset like this.

"Look, dad. I know it may seem like I don't love you anymore, but I still do love you, it's just. I can't live here anymore. Not with knowing there's a place with people like me whom I can sort of relate to. And I know I won't be educated there, but I'll be happy!" I said, determined to persuade dad.

"Koukon. If you're happy, I'm happy." Dad smiled. I hugged him.

"Don't worry. I'll just say you're ill to make up for your not being here. But don't forget to visit!" He replied.

"Don't worry. I won't." I sighed, a tear in my eye.

* * *

And that's the end of this Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! (I found the ending to be cheesey) Review please! And thank you to Yuti-Chan for reviewing! I am eternally grateful.

Have a nice day! =D


End file.
